wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania 35
WrestleMania 35 was the thirty-fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on April 7, 2019, at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The event included the first-ever women's main event match in WrestleMania history. Event summary WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal The WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal trophy has a new fabulous owner. Carmella outlasted a Superstar-studded field of competitors from SmackDown LIVE, Raw and NXT to win the second installment of The Show of Show’s all-women’s, over-the-top-rope free-for-all, tossing The Riott Squad’s Sarah Logan to claim victory on the WrestleMania Kickoff. The eliminations came fast and furious almost from the opening bell. The returning Ember Moon, who’s been sidelined with an injury since Royal Rumble, was responsible for the first ouster, dispatching of Maria Kanellis, while Asuka dumped NXT’s Candice LeRae and Nikki Cross with back-to-back hip checks in the early going. Moon managed another major elimination, clearing the ring of last year’s Battle Royal winner, Naomi, before suffering an elimination at the hands of Lana, who was decked out in Wonder Woman-inspired gear. Former NXT Women’s Champion Kairi Sane threatened to hit The Ravishing Russian with her Insane Elbow moments later, only to be stopped by Logan. When Lana tried thanking Logan for the assist, however, she wound up being beat down by the full Riott Squad and dumped by the faction’s warpaint-wearing powerhouse. Indeed, The Riott Squad had strength in numbers, and they used it to great advantage, targeting the likes of Zelina Vega, Asuka and Dana Brooke at various points in the melee. Brooke put an end to their gang tactics, throwing Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan out of the ring in succession. Despite the impressive showing, Brooke eventually succumbed to a numerical disadvantage of another kind, when Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville joined forces to eject her from the squared circle. The field continued to thin as bodies flew over the top rope until Logan, Deville and Asuka appeared to be the three final competitors. The Empress of Tomorrow bounced Deville from the ring, but was soon eliminated by Logan. Yet, as The Riott Squad member celebrated what she thought was her first victory on The Grandest Stage of Them All, Carmella slid back into the ring, revealing that Logan had one more Superstar to contend with. After a struggle, Mella pushed Logan over the top rope and then knocked her to the floor with an impeccably timed superkick, earning Carmella a milestone WrestleMania Moment, no dance break required. Alexa Bliss kicks off WrestleMania with Hulk Hogan Alexa Bliss wants to prove she’s the best host in WrestleMania history, and she got off to a great start, beginning the show by welcoming back WWE Hall of Famer Hulk Hogan. The Hulkster proceeded to welcome the MetLife Stadium crowd to the Silverdome, a tongue-in-cheek nod to his blunder as the host of WrestleMania 30, and he promised the night would be Blissful. The Usos vs Aleister Black & Ricochet vs The Bar vs Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev For a brief moment at WrestleMania 35, the MetLife Stadium became The Uso Penitentiary as Jimmy & Jey stood tall on The Grandest Stage of Them All, defeating The Bar, Ricochet & Aleister Black and Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev to retain the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The action was fast and furious right from the get-go as Aleister Black and Jey Uso traded holds, but the frantic nature of the Fatal 4-Way Match soon came into play, as members from all four teams tagged into the fray in rapid-fire succession. The NXT upstarts looked like they had the upper hand, as Ricochet dizzied Cesaro with a dazzling headscissors takeover, but an uppercut from The Swiss Superstar stopped The One and Only right in his tracks. The Bar went on a rampage from there, as Cesaro spun Ricochet in the Cesaro Swing for minutes, while Sheamus grabbed anyone within reach and pummeled them with the Beats of the Bodhrán. Ricochet recovered from Cesaro’s stomach-churning ride, but he was soon caught in the clutches of Rusev, who overpowered the speedy Superstar. Soon, the bout devolved into utter chaos, as a stacked superplex-powerbomb combo from the top rope brought all eight men crashing to the mat in a heap. The relentless pace continued from there, as superkicks, Kinshasas and Black Masses were delivered with extreme precision. After Sheamus clobbered Ricochet with a Brogue Kick, though, The Celtic Warrior was all alone with Jimmy & Jey. The Usos took Sheamus down with a pair of superkicks, then crushed him with a double splash from the top rope to retain their titles. The Usos may have left The Show of Shows with their SmackDown Tag Team Titles, but it was clear to the WWE Universe that there will be plenty of tough challenges ahead for the champions. The Boss 'n' Hug Connection vs. The Divas of Doom vs. The IIconics vs. Nia Jax & Tamina Name a more iconic moment than Peyton Royce & Billie Kay winning the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles at WrestleMania 35. We’ll wait. Looking to make their mark on The Grandest Stage of Them All, The IIconics shocked the world by beating reigning champions The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection, Nia Jax & Tamina, and Natalya & Beth Phoenix in a frenetic Fatal 4-Way Match to claim the tandem titles. If there was a sentimental favorite going into the bout, it was the returning Phoenix, who joined Natalya in donning the colors of the 2019 WWE Hall of Fame inductees The Hart Foundation. The two were even joined on the ramp by Bret “Hit Man” Hart during their entrance. If there was an odds-on favorite, it was the defending champions The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection, who took control of the contest with the well-oiled offense they'd honed in recent months as champions. As for Tamina & Nia Jax, they were determined to become the favorites through sheer force. The Samoan Slaughterhouse laid out all three opposing pairs at one point and ascended the ropes ready to deliver a crushing blow, but The Glamazon knocked Nia off her perch. After a melee on the outside, The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection slugged it out with Natalya and Beth in a scrap that culminated with The Glamazon executing a jaw-dropping Glam Slam from the top rope at Bayley’s expense. With victory within her grasp, Beth saw her pinfall broken up when Royce pulled her away from Bayley and hurled her out of the ring, allowing Billie Kay to capitalize, score the three-count, and capture the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship for The IIconics. How’s that for iconic? Ronda Rousey vs Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair The Man did it. Becky Lynch knocked down every barrier put in her way to become the first woman to win a WrestleMania main event, the first woman to pin Ronda Rousey, and the first woman to hold the Raw and SmackDown Women’s Championships at the same time in the historic, Winner Take All main event of WrestleMania 35. Everything Becky Lynch had up to, during and after the main event was earned. She earned her place in the WrestleMania main event by winning the 2019 Women’s Royal Rumble Match. She earned the opportunity to stand across the ring from Charlotte Flair when she’d spent so long standing in her shadow. And she earned the right to be mentioned in the same sentence as Ronda Rousey when she attacked her on Raw five months ago and made herself a star. What Becky earned was her first major main event against women with a long, storied experience on this type of stage. And, for a time, Becky struggled to keep up. But both Flair and Rousey found their respective skills put to the test as well. Charlotte was forced to fight dirty, as she chopped Rousey square across the chest and face early in the match. Rousey was forced to adapt her move set, as she contended with a torqued knee after suffering a Figure-Four Leglock against the turnbuckle, and later, a full-fledged Figure-Eight. Both had to change. Becky Lynch, on the other hand, was who she was since before she started calling herself The Man. And everything that took her to the main event at WrestleMania took her over the finish line as well. She remembered everything. The bad blood with Charlotte Flair that led her to break up that Figure-Eight with a legdrop to The Queen’s sternum — shades of a similar maneuver from WrestleMania 32. She remembered the brutality that took her to the Match of the Year at WWE Evolution, breaking out a table for a fateful sequence that culminated in Charlotte being thrown through the pine by Lynch and Rousey. And she remembered the showdown she always wanted, the one she chose: The Baddest Woman on the Planet. More importantly, she was ready, and she put Rousey away suddenly. Despite coming out on the short end of a hockey fight and finding herself stranded on The Baddest Woman on the Planet’s shoulders, she countered Piper’s Pit into a crucifix pin, sticking Rousey’s shoulders to the mat, as The Rowdy One was pinned for the first time in her WWE career. Clearly, it was a moment Becky had prepared for. So now she’s the champ. And the champ again. Does that make her The Man? It doesn’t hurt. But what might make her The Man is the sum of what Becky Lynch did to get to this moment. She wanted it. She worked for it. And she took it all. Results * WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal for the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal Trophy: Carmella won by last eliminating Sarah Logan * Fatal four-way tag team match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship: The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) © defeated Aleister Black and Ricochet, Rusev and Shinsuke Nakamura (with Lana), and The Bar (Cesaro and Sheamus) * Fatal four-way tag team match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) defeated The Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) ©, Nia Jax and Tamina, and Beth Phoenix and Natalya * Winner takes all triple threat match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship and the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Becky Lynch defeated Ronda Rousey (Raw) and Charlotte Flair (SmackDown) Other on-screen talent * Host of WrestleMania 35: Alexa Bliss * Commentators: Renee Young (Raw/Women's Battle Royal) & Paige (Women's Tag Team Title Match) * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia (Women's Battle Royal) * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel (1st set): Paige * Pre-show panel (2nd set): Charly Caruso Image gallery 029_WM35_04072019rf_0807--f48eeeafdbf7b1795cd927925f009277.jpg 030_WM35_04072019rf_0843--2744e71111ca7bc61220140d133e96e6.jpg 031_WM35_04072019dg_1650--ac1732db4dd4bcd28123750efb357e39.jpg 032_WM35_04072019rf_0882--d0579d6f2cd08183c39c20a17d08ecac.jpg 033_WM35_04072019cm_0253--ae3d526bf81d39a6311904111ab528a5.jpg 034_WM35_04072019cm_0258--0a4b9bedb80ef3204a05147ec37d4260.jpg 035_WM35_04072019rf_0915--d21bb19d0a24fbc43d5a9c73319b36d8.jpg 036_WM35_04072019rf_0986--aa561a771e0679256e319875eec2f268.jpg 037_WM35_04072019cm_0264--12430a31761f04d20f4bb74e0318fc9c.jpg 038_WM35_04072019rf_0923--79c704cc87d51af217f620a05188bf63.jpg 039_WM35_04072019ej_2710--c889789818a1243ba3f6cba1308e84aa.jpg 040_WM35_04072019dg_1721--a1c4e32dcb03be45eaff1cbfd08f0981.jpg 041_WM35_04072019rf_1016--232c73b1b2293b58819f2ec7a64642c6.jpg 042_WM35_04072019ej_2721--e52a9f78278b2e9ab9dbf99057381ec7.jpg 043_WM35_04072019dg_1747--f63038aefbfe1da51fd33ca48e9a8a70.jpg 045_WM35_04072019rf_1081--87b7b6dfbe9f46cc958e48249b0d3e67.jpg 046_WM35_04072019rf_1109--b25caa0dc79bc814c5c8ac2336e1cb7a.jpg 047_WM35_04072019rf_1130--11caf8ef927f9cdcc0bb16ff44b526e4.jpg 048_WM35_04072019rf_1151--e929fab6fbe79ee2e8a8874709848517.jpg 049_WM35_04072019cm_0311--1dc8329dd7b58288ea877ec7ca0d6e35.jpg 050_WM35_04072019rf_1179--53dffac234a7ba243fb0f25be6ccad65.jpg 051_WM35_04072019ej_2887--e725e83ea31b10fee702fd737546c517.jpg 052_WM35_04072019rf_1203--2c3a5648ec1429dcb9cc52c14fbc3b0a.jpg 053_WM35_04072019rf_1235--2b094a514c33547b35be95ed508bca34.jpg 054_WM35_04072019rf_1268--cbb992fc44bd4471a22b97f612f48503.jpg 055_WM35_04072019rf_1293--30496e9bb17c3317c9c9ebab95eb0b38.jpg 056_WM35_04072019rf_1329--aaaed2fa65f57921cc6ac40a682bfb2e.jpg 057_WM35_04072019dg_1867--a9db4b22d0e5407aced606564be52429.jpg 058_WM35_04072019ej_2906--102524a66873f5b6e2bf0e082d120162.jpg 059_WM35_04072019dg_1911--5ec9a5e375459d2e80aa141d1b78ee39.jpg 060_WM35_04072019rf_1382--a85a9b42df4be5ee5baa25c7d0b119e8.jpg 061_WM35_04072019rf_1414--19ba876121a5af6784de058c0b87f138.jpg 062_WM35_04072019rf_1415--dbfe5d73886fa9772399699ce17df154.jpg 063_WM35_04072019rt_1508--bc1eca7b04d868db2874490d9d763691.jpg 064_WM35_04072019cm_0395--452370375ddbaa4458a1d6fa817eb098.jpg 065_WM35_04072019rf_1472--db2f6d14f1102d8a6b42c12fa886c0c6.jpg 066_WM35_04072019rf_1490--2e0aea6ced4d66d6a4de2e133d36a678.jpg 067_WM35_04072019rf_1518--acb6013ddded8642f745c506aabffe0a.jpg 068_WM35_04072019rf_0956--5539f3688a79912300044c32f25a095d.jpg 384_WM35_04072019rf_5616--4893e56458313265007d6bb147db8b3b.jpg 385_WM35_04072019ej_9173--7ccaea84f98b879686d42fca84cd0b30.jpg 386_WM35_04072019ej_9237--47b09698c401c999db834c033acd8ad1.jpg 387_WM35_04072019ej_9258--1b510d45f9f945ed2373ba4c36649742.jpg 388_WM35_04072019rf_5645--014d69374b78d94a68326437aeeeb48d.jpg 389_WM35_04072019rf_5648--c16b4adf0004e6f4a3aaf10dcd50626d.jpg 390_WM35_04072019rf_5652--3fd3fe75f78ba20899b3d56036da76b5.jpg 391_WM35_04072019rf_5666--07654892320eaabce08cc37aca25e884.jpg 392_WM35_04072019rf_5688--0a4f441963aef87ea6640b0c20a783cb.jpg 393_WM35_04072019rf_5701--e40604fb5a2a754e13827b90020efcc6.jpg 394_WM35_04072019rf_5708--d3c03990c89b7838eb2392420decc486.jpg 395_WM35_04072019rf_5722--52c3095f19d52cf721c1f87ff273dc83.jpg 396_WM35_04072019cm_3276--ce26554160535819260fa7941d6e0ee3.jpg 397_WM35_04072019ej_9102--0ba36d96754819a8e37d08e2c7ca0691.jpg 398_WM35_04072019ej_9108--fefdc05161048473b9d6f11ecd6e046c.jpg 399_WM35_04072019rf_5731--3c78a11f4227ca43b9d4674f9d48a636.jpg 400_WM35_04072019rf_5750--c14fae0eedbc9b6a9fc412d12fca1693.jpg 401_WM35_04072019rf_5771--3ab91597c5ecd9330321a52b5e86a270.jpg 402_WM35_04072019rf_5775--f9e9b68397a066ef87233407d56a23ef.jpg 403_WM35_04072019rf_5797--99165fde250ac5319432372b4699b050.jpg 404_WM35_04072019cm_3340--007fd78563078f943cd20e0f0542bd5e.jpg 405_WM35_04072019rf_5846--d9f2e734d3f62575fde62f468586dd75.jpg 406_WM35_04072019rf_5865--cc6ddc5c8b84e9948335f3bf5aee144a.jpg 407_WM35_04072019cm_3349--5f9ed6381428d2225debd227635c96ec.jpg 408_WM35_04072019rf_5878--2ceaa0be4c5e9bde898fa8fe36e56ea7.jpg 409_WM35_04072019rf_5894--10215a74b1037e1569a0d96e2c8812e7.jpg 410_WM35_04072019rf_5917--ed0bcba2073a72f48690eb0684c85261.jpg 411_WM35_04072019cm_3386--8c32985bab1b236d648363ce77344485.jpg 412_WM35_04072019rf_5935--1b2f130fec3cc07e0238ea50e80d538f.jpg 413_WM35_04072019rf_5948--8c3f22f21d0a11ad21e1e598be0f7ced.jpg 414_WM35_04072019rf_5956--6d2b4ea162325aff308e4877ac561d97.jpg 415_WM35_04072019rf_5970--a33f2c071dd15efaace1678606d4d840.jpg 416_WM35_04072019rf_5977--ca9e71fdbf42ec31b7da352a3ad8f155.jpg 417_WM35_04072019ej_9113--31ffd3acccd97a6014b1c40c642c9675.jpg 418_WM35_04072019cm_3420--dda2c5ed30e016301d920f6de835b372.jpg 419_WM35_04072019gd_9423--8ad908604561956c9e09358387da98a2.jpg 420_WM35_04072019rf_5999--eb728214cf98cda8c15c8cd7ddc6bf69.jpg 421_WM35_04072019rf_6032--c422855284b94809561915b5489ba610.jpg 422_WM35_04072019cm_3507--2cd7793c50a192a7be06bf41275715b6.jpg 423_WM35_04072019cm_3533--bb6140c04f6cf8649117a95804eaff38.jpg 628_WM35_04072019cm_8209--f7efc56824fc6470f5f4924016c2334a.jpg 629_WM35_04072019rf_10998--680edc1cb6bf3bd9a5b6106ccd8c3d93.jpg 630_WM35_04072019ej_14068--f49ac8a9c84900a9745f13aa622a9cff.jpg 631_WM35_04072019ej_14090--82bfd440124e494ba6174ac8fadbbf40.jpg 632_WM35_04072019rf_11074--0915fc75cbd81ae7ab47cbb6cefa1dc5.jpg 633_WM35_04072019rf_11152--44fc0adf25b55553d5a81e23189f643a.jpg 634_WM35_04072019gd_14725--489ba412171cdb70ddb6de81b6d9d055.jpg 635_WM35_04072019cm_8360--3f1d56f194283f9122c0eaf46cbf7bac.jpg 636_WM35_04072019gd_14728--90d93e2deabc0b60670331ef59a929bb.jpg 637_WM35_04072019gd_14747--564829e02c1d0ca5a1f4b87e956b66d9.jpg 638_WM35_04072019rf_11189--48f6f89001b7254117b901754fac1ec3.jpg 639_WM35_04072019rf_11234--aa48165f5ed1afe55dba3d9956c3fcfe.jpg 640_WM35_04072019cm_8074--7cc49ea056ef973bdefd32163ee5a21e.jpg 641_WM35_04072019cm_8070--8168d0a3fc71b581bbf6808ab86ad35c.jpg 642_WM35_04072019gd_14763--eaf02d9372cf1fffb0f2248244b1fa4b.jpg 643_WM35_04072019rf_11305--d6fe4162166437ec857eae0ab8bce3d0.jpg 644_WM35_04072019rf_11312--923658cd018a11651da11e2df0624ede.jpg 645_WM35_04072019cm_8413--10471e399514515cb749704d5bba27b1.jpg 646_WM35_04072019rf_11351--3ca3b69d0f9c3244576c9fa28440af90.jpg 647_WM35_04072019rt_14819--7c54c36ac0cd6254248efc3b53e8988e.jpg 648_WM35_04072019rf_11433--096acaf56a2d71d8e565825860eb0a7d.jpg 649_WM35_04072019cm_8454--ea5be90762a9dc39b0a26867496cdf28.jpg 650_WM35_04072019rf_11446--15e8b197238df9b553bd52d0660e409b.jpg 651_WM35_04072019rf_11458--38de836f2fb75f55075d33f51cabb0e9.jpg 652_WM35_04072019rf_11482--b8ead58a0ae0dd3cebaa7314e260e998.jpg 653_WM35_04072019rf_11539--22cb80253da206f3b2d84f3198cc8db4.jpg 654_WM35_04072019rf_11594--706f6d60e874469149ae29eba4b144b5.jpg 655_WM35_04072019rt_14905--888e1af7e579376c5eca81b327f49c31.jpg 656_WM35_04072019rf_11657--9c63532fc9deed512eb9aca157694c9b.jpg 657_WM35_04072019gd_14843--0f744844cc2306b421ee0989b7e95583.jpg 658_WM35_04072019rf_11705--877bd5b3f6b40a1c182a5de6f37ad539.jpg 659_WM35_04072019rf_11728--1e9cbc8641f3af3fe008f62e7db55d7c.jpg 660_WM35_04072019gd_14850--68a71fc9f8ca04e1d755e5677c5a6752.jpg 661_WM35_04072019dg_15790--a44d96ec633b3525686aa4ba688e2fac.jpg 662_WM35_04072019rf_11854--4f7d3c571a18262b7617701761783c28.jpg 663_WM35_04072019rf_11867--a2f5cb698fa952f195d4f849999547ce.jpg 664_WM35_04072019rt_15014--9b995b9979df977209a6ecf0f03a7832.jpg 665_WM35_04072019rf_10846--63fc17fa64c20ceb7383ea8c9db4c5ff.jpg 666_WM35_04072019rf_11966--257f19537c57cdbaa68cf7b0b0fcf5ba.jpg 667_WM35_04072019ej_14303--679f8e9dbc117dfc196bf88cc5c246fb.jpg 668_WM35_04072019rf_12025--d289bd2b63ff0e839373d89e37044709.jpg 669_WM35_04072019rf_12086--e236164cc7de56901e9a416b4efc348e.jpg 670_WM35_04072019gd_14954--dbc4c8a9dbf5ed9be41dada26937166a.jpg 671_WM35_04072019rt_15157--ac2b31be8bc40696f6c1a4c1b41ce923.jpg 672_WM35_04072019rf_10886--ac642ebb3962db2b4bd9c8eda5ede082.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Candice LeRae Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maria Category:Mickie James Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Cross Category:Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Zelina Vega